gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Chandelier
Chandelier by Sia is featured in We Built This Glee Club, the eleventh episode of Season Six. It is sung by the New Directions, with Madison, Jane and Kitty singing lead. They perform this song at the 2014 Western Ohio Sectional Championship. It is the second song in their setlist, after Take Me to Church and before Come Sail Away. Lyrics Madison: Party girls don't get hurt Can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down Kitty: I'm the one for a good time call Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell I feel the love, feel the love Madison with Jane and New Directions: One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink Jane with Madison: Throw 'em back, till I lose count Madison with New Directions: I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier Jane and Kitty with New Directions: And I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight Jane: Sun is up, I'm a mess Gotta get out now, gotta run from this Here comes the shame, here comes the shame Madison with Jane and New Directions: One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink Jane with Madison: Throw 'em back, til I lose count Madison with New Directions: I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier Jane and Kitty with New Directions (Madison): And I'm holding on for dear life (Ooh) Won't look down, won't open my eyes (Woah) Keep my glass full (with Madison: until morning light) Cause I'm just holding (with Madison: on for tonight) Help me, I'm holding on for dear life (Woah) Won't look down, won't open my eyes (I'm holding open my eyes) Keep my glass full until morning light (Until morning light) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight (I'm just holding on) On for tonight (Yeah) On for tonight Cause (Oh) (and Madison: I'm just holding on for tonight) Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight (Oh-oh, oh) On for tonight, on for tonight (I'm holding on, holding on) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight (Yeah, yeah) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight (Ooh) On for tonight Jane, Kitty, and Madison with New Directions: On for tonight Trivia * This is the first and only New Directions girls number in competition where all the girls sing. Gallery 6x11NewDirections3.gif 6x11NewDirections4.gif 6x11NewDirections5.gif SwingingFromTheChandelier.png myron_maddie.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Jane Hayward Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Madison McCarthy Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, We Built This Glee Club